givenfandomcom-20200214-history
Given Events
There were various real world events announced on Twitter and elsewhere to coincide and support the Given anime. Aniplex The Aniplex booth was situated in East 6 Hall J72 and featured illustrations by Dr. Ki and content including latest information on the anime, to a trial reading of the original story and an illustration mini gallery.Aniplex 2019 (Japanese language link) Aniplex exhibition.png|Given announced for the Aniplex exhibition Aniplex booth.png|Volumes 1, 2, 3, 4 and Code. 11 in color deployed for Given's presence at Aniplex Aniplex event.png|Anime promotional art, and manga panels on show Autograph events *Shougo Yano signing art of Mafuyu until 5/29/19 (Wed) 23.59. Dear + , Ritsuka, Akihiko, and Haruki]] On May 29th, 2019 an announcement that in commemoration of the Given anime, a shop event was to take place from July 20th to August 4th,2019 on the third floor of the Animate Ikebukuro main store where original goods were sold as well as illustrations by Dr. Natsuki Ki.Dear + store event (Japanese language link) Autograph Events Signed and colored hand drawn illustrations of the cast were released. Following @given_anime and retweeted enabled three people to win all ending at 23.59 on a Wednesday. *Masato Sato and Shogo Yano until 5/16/19 to 5/29/19 *Katsuyama Ueno and Yuma Uchida for Ritsuka from 5/23/19 to 6/5/19 23.59 *Haruki by Masatomo Nakazawa from 5/30/19 until 6/12/19 *Akihiko signed by Takuya Eguchi was the fourth one announced on Twitter 6/6/19 until 6/19/19 23.59 Enterbell at PRONTO Cafe Events There were collaboration cafes in six locations including Tokyo and Osaka were announced on August 20, 2019. Based on the concept of the after the practice of the band, collaboration menus inspired by motifs appearing in Given where limited-edition goods were also offered. Recordings of the main characters were also present in stores. Pre-orders were available until August 20th and the event runs from September 13 - September 23. Venues *PRONTO Sapporo Pole Town Store *PRONTO IL BAR Ochanomizu Sora City Store *PRONTO Ikebukuro Sunshine Street Store *PRONTO Nagoya Marunouchi Store *PRONTO Meitetsu Gifu Station *BEERTERIA PRONTO Osaka Dojima Store * Ochanomizu and Nagoya will be held only on weekends and holidays. Enterbell site (Japanese) https://bpnavi.jp/enterbell/given/ Gratte collaboration Gratte held a collaboration with the Given anime, with graphics lattes with characters printed on cream. The venues were Animate Cafe Gratte in Shibuya, Kichijoji, Osaka Nihonbashi, Okayama, five stores in Comicomi Studio Machida. These run from: * August 22, 2019-October 6, 2019 (Okayama store, Osaka Nihonbashi store, Comicomi studio Machida) * August 23, 2019 to October 6, 2019 (Kichijoji branch) * August 30, 2019-October 6, 2019 (Shibuya store) *Animate Cafe Gratte Osaka Nihonbashi from Thursday, August 22, 2019 to Sunday, October 06, 2019 *Animate Cafe Gratte Okayama August 22, 2019 (Thursday)-October 06, 2019 (Sunday) *Comicomi Studio Machiuchi Gratte Corner August 22, 2019 (Thursday)-October 06, 2019 (Sunday) *Animate Cafe Gratte Kichijoji August 23, 2019 (Friday)-October 06, 2019 (Sunday) *Animate Cafe Gratte Shibuya from Friday, August 30, 2019 to Sunday, October 06, 2019 https://www.animate.co.jp/gratte/281444/ Gratte event 2.png|Character and backgrounds artwork Gratte event 2.png|Anime (front view of Kedama) and chibi characters Noitamina Given food items From July 6, 2019 in Odaiba http://noitamina-shop.com/event/id/159 Pre-Screenings Preliminary screenings of the anime are held every Saturday and Sunday after July 6, 2019 at a joint cafe and theatre. After each screening, a "limited scene cut panel" gift lottery with one cast member signing per peice was held. Noitamina shop events (Japanese language site) Drawn Sticker Illustrations Events These were made in commemoration of the first broadcast July 11th, drawn sticker illustrations by Dr. Natsuki Kizaki at the following Ikebukuro main stores in Shinjuku, and Shibuya. Birthday Events Haruki Nakayama 7/13/19 The first held was for Haruki with birthday cakes and macaroons able to be delivered with a purchase bonus of a badge. Able to be delivered on July 13th, the day of Haruki's birthday. http://priroll.jp/shopbrand/ct2899/ Birthday event Haruki.png|Birthday events featuring Haruki Birthday event Haruki with Akihiko.png|Haruki featuring Akihiko cake Birthday event heart badge.png|Heart styled badge Birthday event badge Haruki.png|Circular badge with chibi Haruki Ritsuka Uenoyama 8/1/19 The second Given birthday event was for Ritsuka http://priroll.jp/shopbrand/ct2900/ Birthday materials (Ritsuka).png|Promotional birthday materials for Ritsuka's birthday on the 1st August! Birthday cake event Ritsuka.png|Birthday cake event for Ritsuka Birthday event Ritsuka with Mafuyu.png|Featuring Mafuyu alongside him Badges for Ritsuka's birthday event.png|Badge styles with Ritsuka in chibi form Birthday macaroons Ritsuka.png|Macaroons with anime artwork Additional Events First illustration collection.png References Category:Events